


-

by biteyouo



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Dick is kinda misogynistic, M/M, do-not-read
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteyouo/pseuds/biteyouo
Summary: Jason→BruceDick→Jason·性器官手术，dick强奸jay，不要看。·不科学。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	-

**Author's Note:**

> Jason→Bruce  
> Dick→Jason  
> ·性器官手术，dick强奸jay，不要看。  
> ·不科学。

是这样的，杰森知道布鲁斯不想这么干。但都怪布鲁斯是个异性恋，只能对女人的逼发情。现在是三点半，杰森困得要死。布鲁斯不想让这事发生的这么容易，要让杰森多考虑会，所以他才会等到三点半。这人真是个混蛋，杰森想，他从不肯顺着我来，哪怕任何事，他都不愿跟我达成共识。  
然后终于有人推着他去手术室了。打完麻药以后，杰森就倒头大睡了，以至于没听清布鲁斯问他是不是真的要这么做。醒来以后，他感觉麻药效果还没过去，头顶上的灯晃啊晃的。布鲁斯轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，说，它很美。

杰森一下子清醒过来。

事情就是这样。做完手术后需要休息。等他再醒来已经是第二天下午了。他大老远的就能听见有人吵架。  
-他也许只是一时糊涂呢？  
-尊重点。  
-他甚至没有心理诊断。  
-...他不需要，他自己要这么做的。我们不适合心理诊断。  
闭嘴，他朝声音传来的方向喊道。于是声音消失了，取而代之的是上楼梯的咚咚脚步声。然后刷的门被打开，迪克·格雷森站在门口。  
神经病。杰森低声咒骂，然后喊：平时没见你这么关心我啊？  
迪克·格雷森看起来怒气未消。他说你随便这么做真是，真是羞辱你自己。  
-我怎么就随便这么做了？  
-你自己知道。  
-我知道我想这么做，并且你应该尊重我的决定。到底这是我的身体。  
-噢得了吧别拿你那套糊弄我了。我们都知道原因不是这个。  
-闭嘴。  
杰森回了一句嘴，然后沉默。他们都知道原因不是这个。杰森没觉得自己是个女的，他这么做——  
——全是因为布鲁斯。迪克·格雷森帮他说完了这句话。

-你闭嘴。  
-得了吧，承认吧，杰森，你就是为了布鲁斯这么做的。布鲁斯喜欢女的。他只跟女人上床。  
-我说了闭嘴。医生说我需要静养。  
-哈。我觉得你身体素质不错，应该用不着，是不是？  
他狠狠拧了一把杰森的大腿。杰森惊着了。  
你疯了？杰森又惊又愤怒。但是他胳膊酸痛抬不起来。你什么毛病，迪克·格雷森？  
但眼前的男人还在自顾自说下去，眼神恐怖。  
-我知道你是为了布鲁斯，我知道。全家人都知道。阿尔弗雷德没表态，但我知道他反对你这么做。你全是为了布鲁斯，你知道他是直的。但你爱他。你所做的一切都是关于他，他一手铸造了你。你爱上了你的造物主，你只好为他改变你自己。

杰森很少害怕。  
-闭嘴，格雷森。想挨上一拳就直说。  
-噢，是吗？来打我啊？你爱他，你为他做了手术，但你不要指望他会看你一眼。你有了个漂亮阴道跟处女膜有什么用，你身体还是个男的。哈，不过你那张漂亮脸蛋倒像个小姑娘，或者我可以叫你小婊子？  
-你疯了。滚出去。  
-你喜欢被人叫做婊子，不是吗？  
迪克·格雷森的手猥亵地摸上杰森的大腿，抚他摸刚刚被拧了一下的位置。  
-你想当个婊子，布鲁斯的婊子，可惜他不要你。  
杰森觉得恶心，他想吐，想要杀了眼前的男人。他不知道迪克·格雷森会有这一面。他抬起手臂，想要挥他一拳，但那拳松松软软的，被格雷森轻松握住。  
-噢，真可爱。所以你的身体也柔弱得跟个女孩子似的了？真可爱，杰森。  
他的手从大腿滑向杰森的腹部，在那里停留了一会，然后继续往上。  
杰森心脏狂跳。自己的身体真的绵软无力，像个小女孩。他喉咙里低吼着尝试警告，但自己都觉得没有什么用。格雷森在微笑。他叫杰森小姑娘。他问你的乳房发育了没有。他抚上杰森的胸部。杰森真的慌了。他现在身上一点力气都没有。他就是个手无缚鸡之力的女孩子。他尖叫出声。  
-格雷森，放手——。  
格雷森压在他的身上，右手捂住他的嘴，在杰森脸颊上亲了一下。他问你想叫谁，布鲁斯吗？布鲁斯不要你，他不会救你的。现在只剩下你我了。  
杰森怒气冲冲地看着他，格雷森又笑了。他死死按着杰森，强迫杰森直视他。  
-杰森，看看我，看看我。看着我的眼睛，不要动。我没撒谎，我跟布鲁斯比你跟他走得近。我比你了解他。他不会碰你的，不会爱你的，不会看你一眼的。就算你是个女人又怎么样，就因为你叫杰森·托德，他就会疏远你。你是他过去的伤口，他想保护自己，所以会远离你。  
-无用的爱少一点吧，杰森。他亲吻着杰森，从眼角到脸颊到唇边，杰森的眼睛睁得大大的，喘着气。他狠狠咬了一口格雷森的手。  
格雷森给了他一巴掌。加上药的作用，他被打得头晕目眩。  
然后他感觉自己的衬衣裂了口子，格雷森把一团布料塞在他嘴里。唔，唔，他叫喊。格雷森一边吻他被打肿的脸一边抚摸他的胸部。他感觉自己的肉被挤来挤去，感觉一双大手在玩弄他。他感觉自己是个长了乳房的女孩，然后格雷森开始吸舔他的乳头。  
-真可爱。格雷森笑嘻嘻的，用舌头抵住他立起的乳头。  
-我收回我的话，你的身体也不是男人。你就是个女孩，不是吗？格雷森玩弄着他的乳头，轻啃着周围。  
杰森难堪地扭动着身子，喉咙里发出呜呜声。他的肌肉酸痛无力。他就这样被别人玩弄吗？  
-嘘，我对付女孩很在行的。  
格雷森笑着，一只手伸到他两腿之间，虚伪又轻柔地抚摸着。杰森感觉自己的下身软绵绵的。格雷森分开他的阴唇——那里还没有人抚摸过，这是第一只探入那里的手——温柔地来回摩擦着。就是那样，粉嫩的，女性的私处被玩弄着。然后格雷森俯下身子，开始为他口交。  
是的，他感觉到双腿间的温暖，湿热的皮肤和逐渐充血的阴蒂，他感觉快感悄然而至，因为格雷森很温柔，尽管他在干些混蛋事，但他很温柔。杰森无力反抗，身体实在酸痛，只能呜咽着扭动。迪克·格雷森的舌头像恶魔，玷污着他未经人事的圣地。他恐慌着。和一点点快感杂糅的恐慌，是他一生中最噩梦的体验之一吧。  
然后他感觉格雷森的舌头往深处探了探，淫秽地在他的入口处抵着。舔舐了一会，格雷森解开自己的腰带。  
他喉头收紧，恐慌接下来的动作。他即将被插入了。  
他尖叫出声。  
没人赶来。

格雷森的阴茎跟他原有的比不算粗长，但如今它看起来愈发恐怖。像是恐吓一样，他的顶端流出前液来。杰森扭动得更用力了。但是格雷森俯下身子，抵在他入口，然后插了进去。

不疼，因为药的作用还没过去，但杰森感到钻心的疼痛和恐惧。他感觉下身鼓鼓涨涨的。很酸，像是被异物强行撑开了。他又想自己那里的伤口应该还没有长好，这样下去会被撕裂开吗。  
格雷森脸上带着胜利的笑容，他用手指擦了擦他们的交合处，耀武扬威的给他看那边的血迹。杰森冷冷别过头去。  
格雷森又给了他一巴掌。  
-看着我。

然后格雷森开始了疯狗似的抽插，他掐住杰森的腰，架着杰森的大腿，身体耸动起伏着。他撕咬着杰森的脖子，直到有一块血肉模糊。杰森强忍着喘气，不发出一点声音，眼睛死死睁着。接着他感觉麻药的效力在消失，下体有阵痛传来，他还是抬不起胳膊，但是疼痛来的很快。  
太痛了。他咬紧嘴唇。嘴唇在流血。他咬的很深，血顺着嘴唇流到了他口腔，喉咙里，一股铁锈味道。  
疼痛会像轻柔的风，也会像凌冽的风，取决于你流泪与否。杰森也不想哭，但是眼泪好难控制啊。真的好痛，就像他快死了的那次一样痛。眼泪涌出来了，格雷森吻掉了它们，但是杰森还是止不住地流。他现在就是个玩具，布娃娃，人偶，他没有能力阻止这一切的发生。他只能在格雷森身下无助地看着一切发生，自己太无力了，自己做不了任何事。

他无力的身体......这就是他爱布鲁斯所付出的代价，之一，只是之一，但他不后悔，但他好疼，好疼啊。他大声哭了出来。  
-你不是想变成女人吗？这就是你想要的，杰森。格雷森阴恻恻的声音在他耳边响着。

是吗？这就是他想要的吗？杰森伸手轻轻触碰那个最肿胀湿润——血的湿润，的出口，一片血肉模糊，他无法通过触觉判断出底下发生了什么，不知道扯出来的、裂口子的是装好的人工内膜还是盆腔内的肉。好像有什么金属物件，格雷森是不是把手术刀也插进来了？ 被侵犯，被当成泄欲的工具，流着眼泪和鼻涕，他现在看起来就是个婊子。  
那他也愿意！他想当个婊子，他喜欢被虐待的快感，这就是他的欲望。他逐渐感到了些许快感。

只要是布鲁斯。  
只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯只要是布鲁斯.....每次晕过去之前必想到的名字而已。


End file.
